TMNT 92 (IDW)
[[Datei:IDW_92_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #92 (IDW)]]TMNT'' #92 ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 20. März 2019 * Ausgabe: TMNT #92 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz *'Script': Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Michael Dialynas * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Greg Goldstein Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''TMNT'' #91 * Nächstes Kapitel: "City at War, Part 1" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Karais HerausforderungTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Clan Hamato **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **Angel/Nobody und Alopex **April O'Neil **Casey Jones und Jennika *Splinter/Hamato Yoshi **Foot Clan **die Foot-Waisen (erwähnt) **Shredder (erwähnt) *Karai **Koya, Bludgeon und Ocho *thumb|270px|Eingriff der TreueAgent Bishop **Earth Protection Force **Doctor Shevlin **Wayne Bishop (erwähnt) *Metalhead *Mighty Mutanimals **Old Hob **Sally Pride **Slash, Man Ray, Herman, Lindsey, Mondo Gecko, Mutagen Man und Pigeon Pete (erwähnt) *Baxter Stockman *''Channel 6'' **Irma Langinstein (Cameo) *die Purple Dragons (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|200px|left|Born to Be Wild!Auf einer ihrer nächtlichen Patrouillen folgen Angel und Alopex einem Alarm und stoßen auf ein Trio von Kleingaunern, die gerade einen Schnapsladen ausrauben. Alopex, in Stimmung für etwas Aufregung, schwingt sich mit ihren Kamas auf den Dach des Wagens, mit dem die Räuber vom Tatort flüchten, und von dort aus runter zum linken Vorderreifen, den sie mit ihren Krallen zum Platzen bringt. Der Wagen gerät außer Kontrolle und prallt gegen einen Laternenpfahl; doch einer der Gauner bleibt bei Bewusstsein und versucht zu fliehen. Angel stellt den Kerl in einer Sackgasse und befördert ihn mit einem Schuss ihres Antigravhandschuhs ins Traumland. thumb|200px|Die VerhandlungIndessen beginnen Splinter und Karai mit dem Zeremoniell zur Übergabe der Führerschaft des Foot Clans.''TMNT'' #91 Auf Karais Verwunderung, dass Splinter so leichtgiebig auf diesen Handel eingeht, erklärt Splinter, dass vor allem gewisse Ereignisse in der letzten Zeit ihn davon überzeugt haben, dass seine Familie ihm viel mehr am Herzen liegt.''TMNT'' #65, "Invasion of the Triceratons" #4 und #5, ''IDW Macro-Series #2: Michelangelo'', TMNT #89 und #90 Auch hat er von Karais Erlebnissen in Japan erfahren,"Karai's Path" #1, #2, #3 und #4 und daher sieht er sie als bereit dafür an, den Foot Clan weiterzuführen. thumb|200px|left|Eine bedrohliche ÜbereinkunftWährenddessen führen Agent Bishop und Metalhead ihre Verhandlungen über eine Kooperation gegen die Turtles fort, nachdem Bishop den angstzitternden Shevlin aus ihrer Gegenwart entlassen hat.TMNT #90 und #91 Als Preis für seine Hilfe verlangt Metalhead von Bishop Zugang zu den hochtechnologischen Anlagen der Earth Protection Force, um der Entwicklung seiner künstlichen Intelligenz ausreichend weiterzuhelfen,"Metalhead 2.0" #1 und #2, und ''IDW Macro-Series #1: Donatello'' unter anderem auch zu den Anlagen von Area 51."Battle Lines" #1, #2 und #3 Angesichts von Metalheads Direktheit und den Vorteilen, die er sich von dieser Allianz verspricht, geht Bishop auf das Angebot ein. thumb|200px|Tatkraft und EntschlossenheitBei den Mutanimals versucht Sally den Triceraton-Gleiter nach ihrem Einsatz auf Burnow Island wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen und spricht Hob dabei auf seine harte Linie gegen die Menschheit an, die er bei Slashs Gedenkfeier so vehement zur Sprache gebracht hat''TMNT'' #90 und gegen die die meisten der Mutanimals - Sally eingeschlossen - nicht viel abgewinnen können. Die Debatte wird unterbrochen, als im Fernsehen eine Übertragung von einer Live-Debatte zur Wahl des nächsten Bürgermeisters gezeigt wird, in der Baxter Stockman - Hobs alter Brotgeber''Villains Micro-Series #3: Old Hob'' - unter Aprils Aufsicht gerade eine Ansprache hält. Obwohl Stockman am Anfang für einen Moment seine gewohnte Arroganz an den tag legt, schafft er es, eine beeindruckende Rede über Tatkraft und Entschlossenheit zu halten, die ihm den Sieg sichert - eine Tatsache, die Hob sehr erwartungsvoll stimmt... thumb|200px|left|Die Verhandlungen brechen zusammenIn der Zwischenzeit haben Splinter und Karai die meisten Punkte der Übergabe ausgehandelt und kommen nun zum finalen Teil. Sie handeln zunächst eine mögliche, friedliche Koexistenz - und vielleicht sogar Allianz gegen gemeinsame Bedrohungen - zwischen dem Foot und Clan Hamato aus; doch als das Gespräch dann auf die Waisenkinder zusteuert, beginnt das Gespräch rapide zu versauern. Während Splinter darauf beharrt, dass die Kinder aufgezogen werden sollen, bis sie alleine über ihre Zukunft entscheiden können,''IDW Macro-Series #2: Michelangelo'' verlangt Karai jedoch, dass die Kinder entweder zu neuen Soldaten des Foot werden, oder dass sie - da sie zuviel von den Vorgängen des Clans mitbekommen haben - sterben sollen! thumb|200px|Dawn of WarSplinter kann gerade noch einen gewaltsamen Zusammenstoß auf Karais Worte abwehren, doch als er weiterhin darauf besteht, dass den Kindern nichts angetan werden soll, fordert Karai ihn zu einem Duell heraus."Vengeance" #5 und #6 Als Splinter den Kampf jedoch respektvoll, aber entschlossen ablehnt, weil er an diesem Tag kein Blutvergießen erleben will, zieht Karai ihr Schwert und beschimpft Splinter als ehrlosen Feigling. Doch dann platzen Jennika, Casey und der Rest des Foot Clans ins Gespräch, und Jennika fordert Karai mit vorgehaltener Waffe auf, diesen Ort zu verlassen. Karai tritt widerwillig den Rückzug an, aber ehe sie geht, versucht Splinter sie vor der verderblichen Macht des Kira no Ken und den Konsequenzen, die eine Weiterverfolgung der blutrünstigen Vergangenheit des Foot''The Secret History of the Foot Clan'' #1, #2, #3 und #4 mit sich zieht, zu warnen. Karai aber will davon nichts wissen und verlässt sie mit der wutschäumenden Kundtuung, dass sie und der Foot sich nun im Krieg befinden! Trivia *Bevor Alopex sich auf das Dach des Fluchtautos wirft, erwähnt sie einen Film, in dem ein ähnlicher Stunt vorkam. Die wahrscheinlichste Vorlage dafür ist der US-amerikanische Superhelden-Actionfilm [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wolverine:_Weg_des_Kriegers The Wolverine] aus dem Jahr 2013. Neudruckversionen *''City at War, Part I'' (TPB), September 2019 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)